Wrong Decisions
by Not Your Averagee
Summary: The Start is set back in New Moon and Bella stays with Jacob instead of going after Edward. But What will happen when Edward comes back and The Volturi show up? Harry Potter comes in the 4th Chapter ! R & R Please
1. Chapter 1:What Happened to the Vampires?

**Heyy Everyone, this is my first story so please don't judge my writing based on this….**

**This is set back in New Moon when Jacob is asking Bella to stay and not go and save Edward from the Volturi.**

_Chapter 1: What Happened to the Vampires?_

"Please stay. He didn't want you anymore," Jacob pleaded. Bella saw something in his face that she just couldn't resist. He was still her best friend. She thought about it 'He did leave me and he said he didn't want me' was her train of thought. The deep pleading expression on his face made the decision for her. There was a part of her (Renesmee) that really did love him. 'What was the point of stopping him if he was just going to leave me again' Bella thought sadly, the whole in side her opened and she just couldn't go through leaving him again.

Alice face went blank and then she gasped when she came back around. It was now her turn to plead.

"Please come, he's my brother." Bella looked at her, her face full of sorrow and said

"I'm sorry, please stay in contact with me!" She got out of the car and started crying. Alice was surprised and disappointed but she saw that there was no point trying to convince her. She drove off. Jacob pulled her into a hug that almost crushed her. She started crying even harder, Bella wanted him to know how much this had hurt her and wanted to make him pay. He took her inside and they sat down together. She crawled up and cried herself to sleep against his warm body. When she next woke up Charlie and Jacob were talking in the kitchen. She didn't feel like talking because the whole in her chest was still opened and burning inside of her.

"Billy will be here in a few minutes and he's gonna want to watch the game" Bella heard Jacob say to her Dad. He replied with a grunt. He was worrying about Bella. Jacob had told him about cliff diving. She was not in a state that he would feel comfortable yelling at her. Bella walked into the room not wanting to bring too much attention to her but that would be inevitable. As soon as she was in sight of the boys Jacob ran over to her and asked,

"Are you feeling any better?" Bella replied truthfully

"Not sure. What happened to the Cullens? Where is Alice? What happened to Edward? Is he alright?" Jacob's face fell and said,

"Come here and I will explain." Bella followed Jacob into her room.

When the door shut he turned to Bella and said,

"Alice called last night but I didn't want to wake you so she told me what happened."

"Tell me what happened, Now!" ordered Bella. Jacob only wanted to make her happy so he repeated the phone call to her.

"She said that the Volturi wouldn't kill him so he tried to expose himself. Demetri and Alec found him and near on killed him but they stopped on Aro's orders because Aro thinks he will be useful to the Volturi Army, even if he doesn't want to join just yet."

Bella listened and was relieved that Edward was still alive. She needed to go see him but she didn't think that once she saw him again it would be the same knowing that she would have to leave again. Jacob had convinced her to stay so that was what she was going to do.

"Onto a lighter note I was wondering if you wanted go back out to my place when my Dad gets here. We can have the house to ourselves. I want to show you something" Bella agreed because she just wanted to be with him now, Edward was out of the picture but he was still in her heart. The whole in her chest still reopened every time his name was said or he was mentioned.

When Jacob and Bella arrived at the Black's house Jacob immediately pulled her into his garage where the motorbikes where hidden from Charlie and Billy. They sat on a couch that had obviously put there recently. It was out of site unless you went looking for it. When Bella sat down he put his arm behind her and the warmth was pleasing because she needed the warmth now more than ever. He looked unusually awkward and with Jacob everything just seemed so easy. He said sympathetically,

"I'm sorry if this decision has hurt you but I can never be more grateful and I never have been so happy in my life and the happiness I feel now could last a lifetime!"

"Please get to the point Jacob," Said Bella jokingly with a huge grin on her face. Jacob laughed at her too."

"What I wanted to ask was how opposed are you to a seriously committed relationship?"

"What are you on about?"

"Bella Swan I loved you then and I love you now will you let me love you forever by giving me your hand in marriage?" He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires surrounding it.

Bella gasped and was caught off guard she said "No" but only as a reaction to the cold in her heart even thought she knew that _he_ didn't want her anymore.

Jacob said "I knew it was a little early but it was worth a shot"

He smiled cheekily and she was soon over it because she knew that Jacob was intense but he was also a child inside, but his feelings were now showing in full.

"Jacob I Love You and I want to be with you but marriage is just…. Just…

"I understand, trust me.

"I trust you with my heart and my life."

"I trust you with mine as well,"

"That's why you asked me to marry you?" replied Bella sarcastically

Days passed and the two only became even closer. They were never separated and Charlie finally approved of Bella's boyfriend.

Bella's mind was forgetting Edward but it was an extremely slow and painful process for both Jacob and Bella. Jacob could see that it was a subject that he would never bring back up because it would start the whole process again and that would be unbearable for both of them.

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight, I hear that there is a new werewolf movie and that should be _interesting." _Jacob asked when they were holding hands and walking along the La Push beach.

"Yeah sure, but will you be going 'that's not true, we cant do that' through the whole movie.

"I'll control myself just please don't invite Mike Newton again."

**Thanx for reading and I'm sorry if it was not what you wanted or expected. Please tell me on ways to improve it in the reviews and in the next chapter (if you want me to post one) Jacob will do the unthinkable.**


	2. Chapter 2:Sudden Changes

_Chapter 2: Sudden Changes_

"Well that was interesting and what the hell?" stated Bella mesmerized

"Are you referring to the movie or the kiss?" He meant this literally because he was worried about the kiss. It was his first kiss and the fact that it was with Bella made it even more important that it went right.

"The kiss was interesting and the movie was what the hell." The kiss was certainly interesting. Bella was used to the cold, hard, perfect lips of Edward and Jacob's were warm, soft and beautiful. She was thinking about the kiss through the movie so she wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

Jacob was relieved and pleased with himself. He was feeling proud so he bent down and pressed his lips against hers for the second time and she kissed back enjoying the feeling of having a physical relationship with someone new.

When they broke apart Jacob and Bella moved outside to the car. It was later then they thought when they got back home. The time was 10:30 and Bella decided to spend the night at Jacob's. But this wasn't anything unusual; she was there almost 24/7 with Jacob (except for school).

He took her to his bedroom and they sat there together.

"You gonna sleep on the couch again or…." Jacob trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, I think so. Where else am I gonna sleep?"

"In bed…with me" He said cheekily but with all seriousness in his face.

"How old are you?" She asked, but secretly she wanted the same thing as well.

"16"

"So, not legally old enough yet?"

Bella started laughing. She hardly ever felt awkward around Jacob.

"Physically I'm like 23; remember that's what the werewolf gene does." He laughed along with her and grabbed her into a tight, warm hug. They kissed again and played around poking each other and making jokes until they eventually fell asleep together in Jacob's small bed.

Billy wasn't surprised to see Bella in the morning. He had spoken to Charlie last night and Charlie was expecting Bella home for lunch.

She was home at 11:30 and they went to a small café for steak and cobbler.

"I need to get home!" Bella suddenly said in the car on the way home. Remembering back a few weeks

"Please drive faster"

"NO I will not break the law because you suddenly want to get home"

When Charlie pulled up the driveway Bella bolted out the door and into her bedroom. She got on her slow computer waiting impatiently for e-mails to load because today was the day that Alice was due to send her a message and tell her what was happening with the Cullens.

The message read:

_Hey Bella,_

_We are all missing you here and I hope that you don't smell too much like a dog just yet. It is really nice to be back in Alaska. I missed the snow. My Porsche is so fast and the family hasn't seen much of Edward. He keeps to himself these days and I can only see things getting worse and I can't be quite sure of what this is about. I'm worried and please reply soon, I'm starting to get lonely without you here._

_Love Alice xxxx_

Edward was depressed but it couldn't be because of her because he left her. What was wrong wit him. Bella thought her feelings for Edward were gone when the whole in her chest closed but apparently they were still there just hidden under her feelings for Jacob. Now that she was aware of her feelings again the whole reopened and the pain was overwhelming. It was hard for her to hold back a scream. She needed to go see her personal space heater to warm the cold in her heart. Jacob was necessary in her life. She didn't bother to call first. She didn't care what he was doing she was going to stay anyway.

"Hey Bells, What are you doing here not that I'm not happy or anything I just wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

Jacob was out the front of his house when Bella arrived and when she got out of thee car they hugged each other and Bella couldn't help but cry and Jacob was worrying about her now.

"What is it?"

"I need to go and see … Edward."

It took her a while to say his name because the she was crying and her sobs choked up her throat and she wasn't able to speak for a moment. Saying his name didn't seem to cause much pain because her feelings for him were not as strong as they used to be. But the whole in her chest was opening painfully though she couldn't understand why.

"But what about me?" said Jacob

"I will come back I swear," Bella said, hoping that he would trust her and let her go.

On the plane all Bella could do was try to figure out what had Edward so depressed. If it was the other way around (Bella leaving Edward) she could make more sense out of it.

She and Jacob hardly talked on the flight to Alaska. Jacob wasn't sure if

He was happy going to see the Vampires when he was with one of there

Ex's. They were not difficult to find in the phone book.

At the Cullen's new house which was just as grandeur, Alice was sitting

on the front porch

"She must have seen us coming,:" Said Bella to Jacob whose face was

Screwed up with the smell.

"I don't know why you hate the smell so much, I quite like it." Said Bella

in accordance with his face.

Alice ran up to them in a flash and gave Bella a huge hug that lasted for

what seemed like over ten minutes.

"Please come in everyone has been waiting fro you ever since I told them that I saw you coming, but I didn't know you were bringing a pet" said Alice enthusiastically.

Bella entered the new house which was just as open and every corner seemed to be painted a different colour.

"This your masterpiece, Alice?" questioned Bella

"How did you guess" said Alice with a massive grin on her face. Obviously proud of her work.

Alice led Bella and Jacob, who was unusually quiet and uncomfortable, into the next room which held all the old familiar faces of the Cullens.

Esme and Carlisle were closest and they were the first that Bella ran up to hug. Then was Jasper whom Alice had quickly moved next to. Emmett was more excited to see Bella than Rosalie was but Bella didn't care. She was excited to see her. Then in the back was Edward sitting on the Piano with the largest smile in the room that Bella could see. She ran to him and he caught her in a hug and they spun in circles together. Bella was crying from many different emotions. She was happy to see him but also angry with herself for choosing Jacob. That was something that had never happened before.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_Chapter 3: Reunited_

Jacob tore the two apart because it was the only way to get the love of his life back from the leech that she loved for what he saw as no apparent reason. Edward growled at him and Jacob growled back just as fiercely. All the vampires ran to Edward and together they all crouched into a position that had them ready to pounce and attack.

"STOP!" Bella screamed. She couldn't bear to see anyone that she cared about being hurt, especially by each other.

They all looked at her and calmed themselves. Edward showed his sorrow more than everyone else or maybe he was just more regretful than the others.

Jacob on the other hand was shaking with fury and looked as if he was about to change into a wolf. Bella needed to clam him down.

"Shh, Jacob calm down. Remember I chose you, not him, please calm down."

"You sick, sick dog." Said Edward to Jacob with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, she chose me. It was my chance and I was going to do what ever I could as soon as I could in case you interfered." Yelled Jacob guessing correctly at what Edward was referring to.

"What is he thinking? What did he say?" demanded Bella of Edward.

"He said he would have been happier if you fully chose him the other night."

The face on Bella's face must have set Jacob off because at that moment he phased.

The rusty-brown wolf in the room had caused the vampires to hiss and growl. Bella was confused, who was she meant to defend.? Her best friend boyfriend or the absolute number 1 love of her life that left her.

Jacob lunged at Edward.

Bella screamed when Edward fought back. One of them was certainly going to hurt the other and she didn't want either of them injured or in any sort of pain possible. She was afraid for her own safety to actually go in and break up the fight but she was yelling and begging them to stop.

Jacob's jaw opened at tried to seize Edward's neck but he was to fast and saw in his mind what was coming but only just.

Jacob's thoughts were mixed and confused with anger and resentment towards the vampire in front of him now.

Edward went to rip apart Jacob but he was just as strong as Edward in his wolf form. He pulled himself away and at the same time they both lunged at each other with their jaws wide opened, teeth bared.

Bella was screaming but the two fighting couldn't hear her but only because they weren't paying her any attention. They were both focusing only on each other and trying to kill each other.

Bella didn't care if she got hurt anymore. She tried to run into the middle of the fight to break them up but Alice had got to her first and was holding her back without much effort put into the fight.

"Why won't you let me stop them? Why aren't you helping Edward or stopping this?" said Bella, tears gushing down her face and she was choking on her words.

"Because if you try to stop them Bella, you will get killed and I saw that fro myself just a few seconds ago. And why aren't we stopping them, well, Carlisle and Esme won't fight, Rosalie wont care if Edward gets hurt because she is still irritated that we had to move again because of him. Jasper knows this is not his fight so he's not going to do anything or let me do anything for that matter either. Overprotective fool. Answer your questions?" said Alice simply.

"What about Emmett?"

"I'm not sure" answered Alice suspiciously looking at the vampire in question.

But at that precise moment he pounced on top of Jacob and the brothers pulled the wolf to the ground. When Jacob was safely pinned to the ground Bella ran over two the three of them. She knelt down on the ground beside Jacob and asked

"What was that all about?"

He whimpered in reply.

"Emmett please go get him some of your clothes to change into," asked Bella

He went but reluctantly. Emmett returned and handed Bella the clothes. Jacob went outside with the shirt and pants in his mouth. HE returned shortly.

"Now why did you attack Edward?" Bella demanded Jacob fiercely.

"It is none of his business what we have done and his face showed that he thought didn't approve even though it doesn't matter what he approves of anymore" he turned to Edward and said very harshly "She's mine now!"

Edward then said just as dangerously

"I don't care she is not safe with a wolf, no matter what they're doing."

"Oh yes, so vampires are the safe option now?" asked Jacob sarcastically.

"Safer than a werewolf with anger management issues" retorted Edward.

"Stop!" Bella screamed for the second time.

Everyone turned to look at her,

"I'm not exactly safe with either of you so can we please drop the subject and stop fighting." Bella pleaded to every person or living creature in the room, then turned to Edward.

"I need to speak to you alone."

Edward left the room with Bell, with a triumphant look on his face aiming at Jacob.

When they were alone Edward said, before Bella could say anything,

"I'm sorry I left. I thought it was fro the best. To give you a proper life before you would want me to take away your soul. But I didn't know that you would chose him to spend your life with.

"He's my best friend Edward. He is always going to be in m future." Said Bella making sure that Edward got the message.

"But I didn't think he was anything more for the moment."

"For the moment?"

"He loves you"

"Stating the obvious Captain Mind Reader"  
"Bella please come back to me!" Edward was pleading and Bella wanted to yes more then anything else but he left her and she was with Jacob. What was she going to say.

"No," Bella said and rushed out of the room and outside.

Esme came outside to comfort her. Esme would always care for her no matter if she was with Edward or not. Thank God for her sweetness.

"Bella, you do what ever your heart tells you,"

The two girls hugged and the younger was crying because she had really come to fall in love with Jacob, who had always been there for her, but Edward was her true love.

"I'm not sure what it's telling me, please help Esme!"

"It's not my choice and I don't want to chose wrong for you Bella,"

Esme was being too sweet now she just wanted to be told what to do so she didn't have to have all his pressure on her shoulders.

"I want them both but not at the same time. I mean half the time I want Edward and the other half of the time I want Jacob." Bella couldn't help but tell the truth to Esme.

"Who do you want more."

"Can we go somewhere where all the other vampires can't hear me." Bella new that all the vampires had sensitive hearing and could hear her every breath and whisper.

"Of course, hold on" Esme held out her hand Bella took it without question. Esme started running and had pulled Bella along with her.

Esme leaped over a river and Bella was terrified but they landed weightlessly on the ground not even a second later.

Soon they were in the deepest part of the forest and Esme and Bella released each others hands.

"Now, take your time to think about it Bella, consider both options very carefully because I don't want you to live unhappily,"

Suddenly Esme sniffed the air and tensed. She grabbed Bella's hand and was about to run when Aro, Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix stepped into view and Aro said,

"Well Bella your still alive, naughty, naughty Cullens. Someone going to have pay."


	4. Chapter 4: A New Found Interest

Chapter 4: A New Found Interest

Esme tried to run and warn the others but Jane saw what she was doing and without warning, or so it seemed, Esme fell to the ground screaming at the pain that Jane inflicted on her. Bella knew what was happening but could do nothing to stop it, as Jane was stronger than her and she couldn't ask for the pain to come to her instead of Esme because Jane knew that her powers did nothing to her.

When Jane had her fill of enjoyment Aro asked her quite pleasantly

"Jane, that is quite enough, please stop."

He could have asked her so much earlier as Jane would do anything to please Aro. But he just watched until minutes had passed and the sound of Esme's screaming was permanently ringing in her ears.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to with you?"

"No, Please leave me. The Cullens have decided to change me. Just give us some time to prepare ourselves."

"We gave you time, Bella, and they didn't change you. We have rules to follow and the punishments have to be followed through for those who decide not to obey the rules." Aro said with a satisfied grin on his face, as though he wanted to punish the Cullen's for something they haven't even done.

Bella was at tears because of the anger building up inside her.

**(This where everything gets weird.)**

Demertri was trying to locate the Cullen's by their brainwaves when quite suddenly there was a slight _pop_ and there were two new people that no-one knew. One was extremely old and was wearing the oddest green cloak. The other was around the age of sixteen and wearing normal clothes. The eldest had long silvery hair and a matching beard, whilst the younger one had messy black hair with glasses and an unusual scar across his forehead. Bella thought he was just as attractive as Edward and no-one had ever been able to make her think that before, especially when they don't even know her or aren't trying to impress her.

"Oh, sorry to barge in, Harry here is just learning to apparate and he must have taken us a little off course."

The younger one named Harry looked at Bella shyly and waved good-bye. They both blushed.

"Well, Good-bye" Said the elder.

"Wait no!" yelled Esme suddenly "Please stay"

"If you insist" said the older one kindly. He seemed to be the only one that talked. Bella wondered why Harry wasn't speaking, as she really wanted to hear his voice.

"So what are we doing in this part of the world?" asked the elder.

"We are being hunted. Please help us?" asked Esme

Bella suddenly has a thought when watching then plainly stand in the sun.

"Why haven't you eaten them? They are unprotected."

"Eaten us, whatever for?"  
"They are not human, their blood smells different."

"I assure you that we are human, but you; you are vampires, except the young brunette girl."

The man with the silver beard pointed a black and burned hand and pointed it at Bella.

"You can tell the difference?"

"Oh yes, we have your kind in our world."

"And what World is this?" Aro asked. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way, and he wanted to punish the Cullens but also wanted to know who these 'people' are.  
"The wizarding world, just north of London,"

"Aha. I know your kind. You wipe out so many of us all the time."

"Oh no that's not all of us just the cowards."

"Mainly the ones with others attached to the back of their heads."** (Quirrell) **Harry had finally spoken and his voice was just as angelic as she thought it would be.

Although no-one else seemed to understand what he said the wrinkled old man laughed. Bella thought he had gone mad with old age.

"State your name and purpose; we are on a tight schedule." Jane said suddenly, she was a very impatient girl.

"Albus Dumbledore and, as I said before, I am teaching young Harry Potter here to apparate."

The one named Dumbledore fell to the ground yelling and twitching in agony. And again Aro did nothing. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled 'Stupefy' at Jane. A flash of red light burst from his wand and hit Jane directly in the nose. Dumbledore stopped yelling and stood up. Jane soon followed.

Bella was astounded that the young innocent looking boy could stop Jane with one simple world. Bella thought he was simply _magical._

"Aro, I do not want to sound inconsiderate but, we want to welcome these guests so could you please leave."

"I will be back soon and if she has not been changed each and every one of you will die." He said the last word softly so that it sounded scarier and fiercer than before.

They then turned and walked away. Quite slowly for a vampire but Jane and Alec turned to look the others simultaneously and shot them a scathing look.

Esme turned to Bella and the wizards and said

"Now let's go home,"

"This is awfully kind of you, Esme, is it?"

"Yes and it's not a problem"  
"This is very gracious and Harry here is sure to be very grateful for this first hand experience with a rare species."

"Don't refer to them as a species. It makes them sound like an animal" said Bella angrily as she was very defensive for the Cullens and especially Edward.

"Of course not I am sorry" said Dumbledore

Bella really wanted to hear Harry speak again but then again everything was already pretty confusing with two guys, let alone three.

She was going to try and not think about Harry that way.

They got to the house and there was the most disgusting smell. As though something was dead and had been rotting.

"What a beautiful house. It is so open and welcoming."

"Thank-you, it is much appreciated." Replied Esme

When they got inside The Cullens (except Esme) were all huddled in a circle around what appeared to be the source of the smell.

Edward went over to Esme and said

"The Volturi just came and said that we all needed to be punished so they did this."

Edward moved from the circle of vampires and revealed Jacob lying on the ground with two bite marks in his arm and blood gushing from the wounds. Vampire venom was poison to werewolves and Jacob was being left to die.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

_**Chapter 5: Explanations**_

**(A\N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter and sorry for the wait… been busy. This Chap is a bit weird so yea !)**

Bella, sitting next to her best friend, in mourning, was crying for two reasons. The first was of course because of the tragic death of Jacob but she was also furious with the Vampires that killed him and the anger brought her to tears.

She needed to know what was happening, so she hauled Edward out into a different room.

He came but unwillingly because he knew what was about happen even though he couldn't read Bella's mind.

"What the Hell, Edward! I just had some psycho Vampire come around to me saying that I have to die! I made some stupid thing up about giving me more time as we weren't ready and for some reason that worked! Got anything to say that could help you at the moment?"

Edward let Bella yell until she was finished then started to explain. "Bella, when I was in Italy, Aro, he is the oldest looking one with black hair and is the leader, read my mind. He saw that a Human, you, knew about us and he planned to kill me for telling you then of course going out to kill you. He then saw how much we loved each other and, will he was trapped in the thought of love, I convinced him to let us change you, but in time of course. His time limit was a lot shorter than mine." He sighed "I am so sorry for putting you through this Bella"

She wanted to say that sorry couldn't cut it but she just couldn't be like that to him. Not Edward. That beautiful, angelic face was hard to resist. Together they walked to the next room in silence, where the rest of the Cullen family, Dumbledore and Harry were all waiting. The Cullen's had heard everything that Edward and Bella had said in their conversation, but were also conversing with the two new wizards introducing themselves. When Bella walked into the room and saw Harry and Dumbledore again, she realised just how wonderful Harry was. Why was it that everyone she had feelings for, was a myth or a fairytale? She thought to herself.

Bella looked over at Jacob and couldn't contain herself. She started to cry and fell into the arms of the person closest to her. Bella was crying until she was too exhausted to stand and soon fell asleep in their arms.

Bella woke up in the morning on the Cullen's couch with the old and kind, Dumbledore in front of her. He was talking with Harry and Edward, who were close by. She kept her eyes shut as she was still exhausted from the night before and she didn't want to stop the conversation in front of her because she wanted to find out more about the new wizards, especially Harry.

Dumbledore had his back to her and it seemed as though he was restraining Edward. The old man was too weak to hold back Edward but he was doing better than Bella would have thought. He had some fight in him.

Apparently Harry had said something that had offended Edward and he had tried to attack Harry. Dumbledore couldn't hold Edward back any longer and Edward lunged at Harry. The young wizard yelled 'Stupefy' as an instant reaction to being attacked and the, what Bella thought was unstoppable; vampire fell to the ground and was frozen there. He was up again in a few seconds and by that time Bella had gotten up and she was just standing there, speechless. Edward was on confused and infuriated because of Harry, while Harry was just standing there confused. Just like Bella.

"What Happened? What did Harry say?" She asked.

Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who was able to speak so he replied and said "Harry confessed his feelings for you, he lurves you."

Bella stood there shocked. One love triangle ends and another one begins, great, just great.

Who was she going to choose? She was still pissed at Edward for getting everyone into to trouble with the Volturi, just because he went suicidal. But she had only just met Harry. She couldn't be with Edward if Harry had the same sort of feelings for because one of them will get hurt. It was different with Jacob because the treaty kept them from ripping out each other's necks. Whereas with the wizard there was nothing to stop him from hurting Edward and there was nothing to stop Edward from hurting Harry.

She was going to keep her mouth shut.

Over the next few days Harry had disappeared into the Cullen's basement without telling anyone the reason why. Even Dumbledore didn't know. Bella assumed that he was hiding from Edward but then again it was none of her business. He came out again in a few days and he seemed quite please with himself. What was he up to down there?

She asked Jasper if he could here anything coming from underneath, but he said that there wasn't any voices but he could hear slight bubbling and the sound of sloshing liquid. This didn't really help….

"Hey, Harry. Long time no see,"

"Hey Bella," said Harry and his face went red when their eyes met. Things weren't getting better between them.

They went into the kitchen and met Esme in there. Carlisle was in his study with Jasper and everyone else was out hunting. It was their turn tonight.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Harry

"Uh yeah sure," Bella was surprised with Harry's new found confidence around the house.

He poured her a glass of water. At least that's what she thought it was. Harry's back was facing her so she didn't really have a good view of what he was doing.

He turned around and gave her the glass. It smelt so sweet, like Edward. In fact that was exactly what it smelt like. It must taste great then and she took a sip.

She looked up and saw Harry. He was beautiful, wonderful. Her mind was made up and she was picking Harry. She loved him.

**(A/N: Yes this was a bit weird and sorry if you don't like the new angle on the story! Please check out my other story called New Beginnings! Review for both please !**


End file.
